Chapter 6
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Nancy begins her new life with the Carter family and friends. But her presence causes flashbacks of Lorraine to many. Some flashbacks bring horrible memories to some and others flashbacks that hold secrets. Full Chapter AT THE CARTER HOUSE Waiting for Clarence and Kathy to come home with Nancy for the first time is Andrew, Daphne, Beverly, Abby, Scott, Nick, Bella, Anton, Emilia, and Melissa. The front door opens and everyone stands to see the Carters return home with their new addition. Clarence, Kathy, Tyler, Ali, and Vicki walk in with Nancy in Kathy's arms. Andrew gasps when he sees her. She looks just like Lorraine. Kathy sets Nancy down. She looks around at all of the new people around her. She is very shy and uncertain of what to do. Kathy tells Nancy that this is her new family. Beverly approaches Nancy and introduces herself as her cousin. Nancy is uncertain on how to respond. So Beverly just hugs her as a way to show her that she is going to be her friend. It takes her a moment, but Nancy smiles for the first time since Tyler found her. Melissa smiles and says, "You are such a doll." to Nancy, who doesn't understand what she means. So Melissa explains that it means that she is adorable. Everyone introduces themselves to Nancy and their relations to her. She slowly warms up to everyone, feeling more comfortable as they talk politely to her compared to how John talked to her. She senses warmth and friendliness. None of what John or Janet had. Clarence asks Nancy if she would like to see her new room, stating that it once belonged to her mother. This shocks everyone. Clarence has always been strict about letting anyone else use Lorraine's bedroom after she left. It was very sentimental to him. However, with Nancy being Lorraine's daughter, he feels that Nancy is the only person worthy enough to have Lorraine's room. Whenever Beverly is over with Andrew and Daphne, she will give Nancy a makeover in a cute moment between cousins. Everyday, Nancy helps Kathy in the kitchen such as baking cookies, doing the dishes, and cleaning the counters. Nancy develops a close bond with Clarence, being Grandpa's little princess. Every Sunday, she will sit on his lap and watch the Seahawks games with him. She would often imitate him by cheering whenever the Seahawks gets a touchdown, making Clarence proud. She always loves spending time with Tyler, Ali, and Vicki, whom she sees as her saviors for saving her from her "Daddy." Unaware of Ghostface, Nancy believes that it was Tyler, Ali, and Vicki who took her away from her daddy. Nancy would form bonds with Scott, Charlie, and Nick as well. They would be her "Uncles", aside from her real Uncle Andrew, due to their close relationships with the Carter family. One time when she went out to lunch with Scott, she saw a man who looked like John and it scared her. But Scott comforted her and told her that he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt her again. Aside from Clarence, Scott became a father figure to her, although she refers to him as "Uncle Scott." Likewise, she would form bonds with Abby, Bella, Gary, Anton, Emilia, Anna. She and Abby would form a special bond just like she does with Ali. At first, Nancy was confused by Emilia and Vicki's relationship. But Tyler was able to explain it. Despite never seeing people of the same sex together before, Nancy accepted it. Mostly just because she loves Vicki. They would often take her out and form a sisterly relationship with her. AT THE WAVE Tyler is working behind the register counter, waiting for customers to come by to buy merchandise. Scott arrives for work and greets Tyler, who greets him back. Scott asks him how Nancy is doing. Tyler says that she is doing great and that she'll be starting school next month. Scott says that is great to hear. Tyler says that Nancy is such a good little girl and reminds him of their mother. Scott takes a moment to think as he agrees that Nancy bares a strong resemblance to Lorraine. Then he tells Tyler that he will be in his office. Tyler says "Okay." and Scott heads for his office. Once he is inside, he closes the door and takes a seat at his desk. He opens his drawer and pulls out a picture of Lorraine in her early to mid twenties. Scott stares at it with sadness as he remembers... EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO It's nighttime and the WAVE has just closed. Scott (then 23) is counting the money that he has made during that day. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. He moves over to the door and says, "Sorry, We're closed." But then he is shocked to find -- LORRAINE. So he immediately unlocks the door and lets her in. He asks her, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in California." Lorraine states that she still lives in California and that she's just here for a visit. Scott asks her if she has seen her family. But Lorraine says that she doesn't want to and asks that he not tell anyone that she is here. Scott promises her that he won't tell anyone. He asks her why she decided to come see him. Lorraine admits that she knows that he actually cared about her, even if he faked it in front of Andrew. Scott admits this, saying that all the times that he shamed her for being a "whore" or making fun of her was just him putting on a show for Andrew. Lorraine knew this, of course. Deep down, Scott was in love with her and Lorraine felt the same about him. But they never admitted this because of Scott's friendship with Andrew. It was one thing to sleep with each other. But a relationship was another. Andrew was annoyed when he learned that Scott slept with Lorraine. But Nick and Charlie also slept with her. So that was nothing new. But he never would have accepted them being together. More reason for them to keep her visit a secret. She doesn't want Andrew to know. Especially because she is still mad at Andrew for something that happened many years ago, which Scott already knows about. Lorraine tells Scott that she is leaving tomorrow morning to return to California and that she wanted to see him before she left. Scott says that he's glad that she's here, touching her face. They get closer and closer to each other. Suddenly -- They kiss. They start making out and ripping each other's clothes. They lie on the couch and proceed to have sex. BACK TO PRESENT DAY Scott has tears in his eyes. He misses Lorraine and he still loves her. AT THE CARTER HOUSE Andrew is sitting on the couch and watching TV while Beverly and Nancy are playing with Nancy's new toys together. Seeing Nancy reminds Andrew of his sister. This leads him to remembering... FOUR MONTHS AGO Andrew is sitting with Lorraine by her bedside as she is receiving treatment for her cancer. They are alone as Lorraine tells him about something that happened in the past. "I need you to know what happened." said Lorraine as... A FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK (1995) Lorraine is crying and experiencing something traumatic. She is begging for someone to stop. But who is this and what is this person doing to her? A crying Andrew tells Lorraine that he had no idea that happened to her. What happened to Lorraine? And why is she telling Andrew about this? Lorraine tells him more that shocks Andrew. But what is it? BACK TO THE PRESENT Andrew has tears running down his face as he remembers his sister. He has so many regrets about his past with his sister. It hurts him to think about all that happened. He wipes his tears away before his daughter sees him crying. He gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen. Deaths None. Trivia *Lorraine returns through flashbacks. *This chapter will reveal secrets between Scott, Nick, Charlie, and Andrew involving Lorraine. This will hint at a dark secret that Lorraine told Andrew about that involved their restrained relationship.